Yasuki's Evolution
Sitting in his house, Yasuki was at his desk writing on a scroll, a letter to a friend and rival and the letter said: Raido, I hope this finds you well. I've decided to take you up on your offer for training cause i've gained a new power and i want your help to control and tame it. If you want you can pick the location for the training cause i'd like it to be secluded,the wolf i'm sending with the scroll is Russo you can give him your reply" then he summoned Russo and gave him the scroll and told him to "go find raido and give him this scroll" and with that Russo jumped out of the window and wnet on the hunt. Raido who was at the Hot springs resting his body after another series of training... Noticed there were women on the other side peaking, and gawking at him while he was bathing.... You would think that with a name like the Dark Slayer it would make people a bit fearful of what im capable of.. But women naw seems like they just attracted to the stigma and the power plus I guess I have that Bad Boy attitude Raido said as he watched the women try to hide from his View.. Suddenly a Wlf jumped over into the Hot spring s and landed right beside raido.. Whats the meaning of this as the Wolf dropped the scroll on the ground just outside the pool... Raido grabbed his towel and got to read the scroll.. Ahh seems like yasuki is ready to become a man and do some real training Raido said as he went to get dressed Ill find him he said looking at the wolf as Raido used his Space-Time Migration to instanbly warp him to Yasuki,s current Location.... Yasuki was sitting on a ledge of an island off the coast of Konoha and Russo appeared behind him and said "I found the boy and he used some type of space-time jutsu and disappeared" and Yasuki replied "then he should about here" as he looked over at a warp hole opening up beside him and Russo. Raido reformed from the warp hole and saw Yasuki and the Wolf... Looks like you finally decided to take my avice and do some real training Raido said as he greeted Yasuki.. I know a place IN Yamagakure on the dark side of the mountaion where we can train undisturbed and uses any attack needed. I will tell you this the abilites I will teach you are advanced Fire and other natures releases.. I hope you are ready.. Yasuki looked at Raido with a smirk and said "Let's do it" Raido Grabbed Yasuki and migrated them to the spot behind the mountains.. From here before I show these techniques I must teach you the dangers of them the fire tecniques ive developed are extremely dangerous if not operated correctly, casuing pernament damage and burns to the skin... That aside the First move I will be teaching is the Fire Release: Lionsault Inferno which Sent A massive Lion covered in brillant raging flames charging at the lower section of the mountain creating an explosion and even creating a cave in that area.. Now as the smoked died down.. you try Raido said as he pointed to the newly created cave. Yasuki took a breath and then used Fire Release: Lionsault Inferno sending the lion into the cave again expanding it. NIceeee Raido said. Now for something harder... Raido jumped in the air and started spinning and electricty shot all over his body he used Lightning Release: Raining Lightning Shower creating lightning needles that dropped to the ground at dangerous speed. causing extreme damage to the area as the needles connected to the ground.. Raido stopped spinning and landed on the ground.. Now you try and hold it for at least 5 secs for the full damage... You see the damage im actually capable of.. this is why I moved you out here Raidso said pointing out the devasation of the jutsu he just used. "This kid he's strong" said the Five tails in yasuki's head and he responded "ya but he's dangerous i want him to help us out in working together and help me use your power, i'll show you to him now". Then rogen activated the Five-Tailed Cloak and jumped and used Lightning Release: Raining Lightning Shower spinning faster with the power of the jinchuriki. Hmm some made some improvements since I last saw you Raido said impressed.. so I can teach you some real damaging moves Raido said as he charged his hand up with lightning and shot it into the sky... causing it to rain... Meanwhile Raido began to leveitate and slowly fly into the sky and the lighting projected from the sky to Raido body and used the Lightning Release: Atmospheric Discharge caing even more destruction to the ground leaving a massive crater on the back side of the mountain as Raido slowly came back to the ground.. The smoke cleared and Raido simply walked out and pointed to the crater.... Now you try... makes you wonder how powerful I really am doesnt it lol He laughed at his own joke That's an awesome move Raido" as the Yasuki's eyes changed color and the voice of the Gobi spoke. then Yasuki spoke up "Training and learning new techniques is one thing i wanted to learn from you Raido but the other thing i wanted to learn is how to control the Gobi" as he did the same movements as raido using Lightning Release: Atmospheric Discharge but lost control of it. Raido warped close to Yasuki and used the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal to protect him and Yasuki from the excess lighting to prevent any harm.. Its a hard move to master so dont worry about it, its an S-rank jutsu so Learning it wont come that easy... Now Gobi, and Yasuki I have no problem helping you to establish the connection needed to improve your Tailed Beast Skill.. matter of act I have a whole new fighting style that will be perfect for you two to completely synchonize with.. First thing is to create a clone and then allow the Gobi to be in charge of that clone his chakra alone will make it sturider and harder to dissappear, and gives you the ability to attack and defend all at the same time. Yasuki did as Raido said and created a clone which the Gobi had control of This will allow you to gain experience faster and cut the learning down in half, as well giving you a chance to build trust as when his back is turned you become each other eyes and ears.. Raido said, It also give you to the chance to get a good look at each other abilites and get a feel for them... Now I want you to use to each others moves and get a feel for them. Gobi you use only Yasuki's based abilites and Yasuki you use the Gobis based powers.. Raido said as he jumped up out the way to allow them to continue Yasuki jumped back and used his Steam Release: Steam Body to focus on the Tailed Beast Ball to try and fire it at the Gobi as the Gobi used Lightling Release: Vultures Discharge to sent after yasuki Good you guys flow well together Raido said as he survey the nearby training proces.. against dont be afriad to reach into each others bag of tricks Gobi for example Yasuki is rather trick yand dangerous with the Eight Gates abilites dont be afraid to stretch that muscle, but not to much Yasuki get more accustom to using the tailed beast skills.. Im talking Tailed Beast Chakra Arm, and keep Practicing that Tailed Beast Ball Yasuki made 2 Chakra arms come out of the Cloak and put more focus on the ball to increase it's size while the Gobi used the 4th Gate to increase his speed to dodge the beast ball Hmm starting to get the feeling here that maybe I need to back up some more Raido sad as he flipped back some more.. Good keep this up and get use to these sitautions there will be times in a fight you will have to go off eachs others knowledge for Example Yasuki if there was an opponent who you didnt understand but the Gobi did you would have to follow his lead and learn about him form him same for you Gobi, this allows you to to get that trust we are looking to build becuase without it you two will never maximize your full abilites. Both the Gobi and Yasuki charged at eachother using their techniques clashing and causing a major explosion. Raido who viewed the Explosion came back into the battle field to survey the progresss in the quick battle.. Soo gentlemen what do we think of each others powers abnilites capabilites and most importantly the weaknessess.. Everyone has one finding it and making it your strength is very important.... There are guys in this world even more powerful than I am, I need to know where you two stand mentally before we move to phase 2 of the training. Suddenly a Chakra arm came blaring out of the smoke and grabbed raido and as the smoke cleared the Gobi clone had disappeared and Yasuki voice fused with the Gobi's voice spoke up and said "I think we got it down raido, what do you think?" For the most part I agree.. Now is there a reason you grabbed me like this im pretty sure a handshake would have done just as well Raido laughed.. But its not up to me this is about trust between you two Im just simply an intructor.... HOW should I know if your ready.... you tell me Raido said.. Inquiring minds want to know the hand let go and the Gobi's voice came through saying "Your Raido Uchiha and you destroyed Otogakure by yourself. Somehow u avoided Itachi Uchiha from killing you when he killed of his entire clan. Your a legend, how do i know? I've been around for ages and have heard of you." Raido laughed Anytime a tailed beast hears of me I must be making an impact in this world... BU yea all of them are true and a Legend I wouldnt say that yet, im still young and got a lot of damage left to do... Besides powerful as your guys may think i am IM NOWHERE near full power Raido said as he smiled.. Besides im only 22 he laughed Gobi still talking through Yasuki said "You may only be 22 but when you destroyed Otogakure your name spread across world wide, i'd also like to see your maximum power; but that's just me." he said as Yasuki gained control of his voice again and said "i think we can continue with some more Jutsu training now" me at Maximum power The thought alone made Raido sharingan activated and glow a blood red color the thought alone got his blood excited.. the world wouldnt knwo what to do with mne at Max power he laughed... Aheemmmm clearing his throat Raido began to suggest another move.. Now althought you dont know this my brother was a very dangerous man one of the few who could use a fire moves better than me... I myself have yet to master this move so we can learn this one together its called the Fire Release:Draconian Cremation this a jutsu fire was so strong that its fire was blue and it was strong enough to melt the human body compounds back to its basic components and chemicals.... Yasuki im always playful but in all seriousness we will learn this together this move is extremely dangerous, one wrong move with this jutsu and you will watch the skin flesh, and bone burn back into the basic compounds and wither to the earth we will learn this together simply because I have the ability to absorb high Amounts of Chakra so it will offset my mistakes as well as yours... If you feel as thought your not ready I understand ad we can try something else, but if not we can move forward but remeber you have been warned raido said as his words got colder.. giving Yasuki an ultamitum. Yasuki looked up at raido and with a smirk and said "Bring it". Fine for this one Raido9 said Activating his Sharingan I knwo the move far as memory goes so it will be esier for me to accomplish however in order for me to show you the move look directly into my eyes.. friom there Raido showed yasuki the mechains behind every stitch of this borther movements everything from the movements to the breaths he took in between weaving the hand signs even the chakra as it built up in his stomach as it super heated to inhuman levesl and sprouted as Blue dragon that engulfed and burned the persons that was it was used on at the time turning them into nothing but compounds of dust in mere 5 seconds.. Now yasuki you saw everything I saw with my Sharingan when i Watched my brother used it I showed this to you by Simple Induced Hypnosis.. A sharingan special... Raido performed the jutsu and the flames came out white and instead of a dragon came out as a Massive White Hawk, who bared blue dripping fangs that burned the ground and incinerated the land and even left trees in the state worse than ash as it was literally wiped form exisitance.... Raido simply turned around Ok so I didnt do the dargon I have enough techniques that look like dragons so IM going with birds of prey theme in my fire based jutsus... Your turn Raido said as he checked his lips to make sure they were still on his face. Yasuki turned to another part of the forest and used the same technique and the flames came out blue like they did with Raido's brother but instead of a dragon it came out as a wolf and incenerated the entire forest. Nicee see you learn faster with each move all you need was proper reinforcement.... no disrespect to your uncle but under his training you would have winded up no different form him, he was a good man and a great fighter but compared to how he use to be due to his injuries in the war he can not obtain the power he rightly deserved. Raido said "ya His injuries were severe but there's no tellin he could be doing some intense training himself" That and just as much as the Curse mark helps him, it hurts him as well, in order for him to obtain his full power he would have to release it same as I found a way to do it Raido said... Ill have to convince him of that one day for as long as he has the curse he will never be able to succeed any further than he already has I agree you should convince him only problem is without the curse mark he may no longer have hsi right arm.. making him a bigger liability to himself and those around.. Ill just do things how I normally do fight him play around get serious for a second best him and remind him not to lose his purpose. Raido as that the thought processed in his mind. I dont know if he'd ever lose his purpose, but on to training" said Yasuki as he transformed into the Full Five-Tailed Beast Form. Well in you full beast form as powerful as you are... you become a big target making it easy for even the worst aiming people to hit you... in this form speed is a factor that you will have to master, not to mnetion ion this form the worst type of opponrent would be a sealing release based attack, that of which I cant show becuase once your caught in it There nothing I can do for you. Right now all the time i have in this form is 5 minutes maximum. do you have a sealing technique?" asked Yasuki in his new form I do its a very dangerous move and it is an S-ranked technique, I leanred it from when I was fighting this ancient so called evil that is now reborn into the word he used it on my ally at the time... I still have yet to go unseal the guy but I personally think the world is a better place without him... I havent master that move yet enough to teach it, as I havent been placed in a situation to use, but it can be used on both humans, and tailed beast. Gobi started forming the tailed beast ball and turned to face the mountain range and asked Raido for his opinion of it as he fired it towards the mountain's. Its a good size carries decent enough power, all of which is destructive, I see nothing wrong with this aspect of your training, but hows your temper Yasuki, your mental game has to be set as well, other wise your rage becoe the Gobis rage, and you know where that can lead to Raido said as he kicked a rock Yasuki looked at raido and then disappeared and reappeared on top of another mountain top on the other end of the crater and then came back to raido's side and said in unison with the Gobi "Our Rage is under control" and then yasuki went back to normal form. Easy to say when your in a good mood, but if your in a fight where the opponent is determined to mock you and disrespect you both Gthen what your gonna sit here n tell me your gonna play it cool all the time, Because i talk thee biggest trash and even the calmest person has gone mad tryna hit me which made it easier to dictate the pace of the fight, but Ill take your word for it Raido said in a friendly gesture.. is there anything else you need to brush up on in training, its awkward training someone else actually, this is my first time Raido said laughing as he sat back. "Waaat you mean no lightning or water techniques you wanna show me??" yasuki said looking at Raido. IN all honesty we have pretty jutsu when it comes to Water Release and I havent really used anything new and kind of use the same moves as both our jutsu are Shark Based.. Fire Release your pretty good so there nothing to improve, Now unless you have the Wind Release and Earth Release than I can really help you expand, btu if you dont have access to those elements than I cant really help you outside of that. Raido said... I use snake orinented attacks a throwback from my Curse Mark, and then there are my mangekyo abilites that i cant teach you Do you have access those those Wind, and Earth Elements Raido asked.. thats where I can help you at if you got the ability to use it "wind and earth eh? i dont but i do know someone that does and he's one of my student's but ive taught him all i can teach him; His name's Rogen Toriyama. I always thought you could use those other elements and you just chose not to.. bu as good as Wind User I am my friend Kohana Uzumaki is better I can introduce them. it will get give her something to do besides fight me for her hand in Marriage Raido nodded quickly Eh i probably could but i just dont feel comfortable with those element's" Yasuki said giving him a slip of paper with Rogen's address.